


Red Ribbon

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, much to his fan girls' tears, Kageyama had a girlfriend, because he was reading pink, girly magazine on how to tie ribbon on hair.</p><p>Apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ribbon

On lunch break, Kageyama didn’t go to get Hinata from his class as usual. Hinata had told Kageyama on morning practice that he had to help preparation for the after lunch class, so he didn’t have time for afternoon practice.

So Kageyama got himself melon bread and a box of milk, then ate them in his seat.

Kageyama Tobio might have amazing observation skill when it came to setting in volleyball, but outside the court, he was almost absolutely oblivious to his surrounding.

He never noticed how some girls took their time whenever they walked pass his table. He never even picked up how they whispered at each other when he was around. Kageyama also never took in that there were girls from other class who went to his class just to see him.

That was why that day, when Kageyama stayed on his seat for lunch, the amount of girls around Class 3 were increasing rather dramatically.

After throwing away his lunch’s trash, Kageyama returned to his seat and pulled out a small magazine with white and pink cover, then opened it to the section of hair styling tutorial.

He squinted his eyes down at it, reading it at the concentration of setting in the court, totally unaware of the whispers around him.

“I can’t believe Kageyama-kun has that kind of magazine!”

“Does it mean that he got a girlfriend?”

“Nooo!”

“Why else would he read that kind of magazine for? I doubt it’s for volleyball!”

“He’s doing his girlfriend’s hair! How lucky is she?”

“He’s reading it in such serious fashion too…”

“Kageyama-kun is really good at volleyball, so he must be amazing at doing things with his hands.”

Kageyama himself was too busy imagining how to move his hand so he can tie a ribbon on hair properly, oblivious to the cry of brokenhearted fan girls of Kageyama Tobio.

What they didn’t know was Kageyama visited Hinata’s house last weekend. While his visit was meant to watch volleyball video with Hinata, he ended up watching it with Natsu on his lap.

(Natsu had a lion doll on her lap. Therefore, from front, they looked like Babushka doll, which made Hinata chuckled when he glanced sideways.)

After lunch, they ran out of video to watch, so Hinata read the tall stacks of volleyball magazine Kageyama brought for him. Kageyama, left with nothing to do, agreed to play with Natsu. He never played with any children nor he had sibling, so he let Natsu guided him with the doll playing.

Sometime in the middle of doll playing, Natsu took off a bright red ribbon from the neck of her lion doll. She tugged Kageyama’s shirt and smiled from ear to ear, “Tobio, look at this ribbon! Onii-chan bought it for me!”

Kageyama, who had no idea how to compliment ribbon, decided to say, “That is a very beautiful ribbon, Natsu.”

“Can you please tie my hair with it?” Natsu looked up at Kageyama with big, sparkly brown eyes.

It was the first time in Kageyama’s life that someone asked him to tie their hair. 

“Um… I’ve never done it before, but I’ll try.”

In the end, even though he done it so badly—it was loose and the ribbon looked uneven in length—Natsu still squealed happily. She took Kageyama’s hand to the bathroom where she watched her reflection in awe.

Kageyama, who was hoisting Natsu so that she could see herself, didn’t understand her at all. 

“It’s actually not very good,” he admitted, rather disappointed at himself for being unable to do it properly.

“It’s okay!” she said, before flopping down from Kageyama’s arms to the ground. Natsu definitely had Hinata’s jumping strength. Maybe it ran in the family. “But, Tobio, if you want to get better on it the next time you come here, I can help you.”

“You can?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

“Yes! I’ll lend you this magazine that tells you how! It’s actually for teenage girls and I can’t read many kanji there, but I really like the color and the hair tutorial.”

Kageyama agreed to do it and they returned to Hinata’s room, where Hinata had no idea that Kageyama dedicated that much time and effort for his little sister.

The next day’s lunch break, Hinata was busy again, so Kageyama practiced with actual red ribbon he bought. It was no special ribbon, since it was on sale near the train station, but obviously his fan girls didn’t think about it that way.

When he opened his box to avalanche of love letters and gifts next week, they were all littered with red ribbon.

On the weekend, when he returned to Hinata’s house and doing Natsu’s hair—this time almost perfectly and Kageyama was so proud of himself—he asked the little girl about it.

“Say, Natsu, is red ribbon some sort of trend among girls lately?” Kageyama talked while his fingers were working on the other side of Natsu’s head.

“Huh? Is it? I don’t think so,” Natsu chuckled, brushing her lion doll’s mane while Kageyama did her hair.

Hinata Natsu had no idea that she was the very person who started the trend.


End file.
